The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calceolaria, botanically known as Calceolaria hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECH13020’. ‘KLECH13020’ is a selection from a cross-pollination of the proprietary female Calceolaria line ‘CH-2008-0199’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Calceolaria line ‘CH-2008-0198’ (unpatented).
In June of 2008 the proprietary female Calceolaria line ‘CH-2008-0199’ and the proprietary male Calceolaria line ‘CH-2008-0198’ were cross pollinated in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown in the winter of early 2009 and grown in a greenhouse after crop specific cultivation selection was done. A plant line was selected in Stuttgart, Germany in May of 2009 and named ‘KLECH13020’. First cuttings of ‘KLECH13020’ were taken in June 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany to build up an elite stock and has been propagated six times by cuttings. ‘KLECH13020’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via stem cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.